Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. And is the mentor and teacher of Thomas. Bio Optimus Prime chronologically first appears in "Dolphy's Adventures of Bumblebee", as the leader of the Autobot rebels during the war for Cybertron, Optimus Prime took part in the final battle for Cybertron against the Decepticons, where he thrashed aside Thundercracker and slayed a couple other Seekers. However, he correctly realized the Autobots would soon be overrun by the Decepticon advance. As the Autobot rearguard battled Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave, Optimus explained to his troops that they would need to abandon Cybertron and regroup elsewhere in the galaxy, and as they headed to a nearby launchpad. Prime explained to his scout, B-127, that he had selected Earth as the site of a new Autobot base, instructing him to reconnoiter the planet while he and the other refugees gathered Autobots throughout the galaxy to rendezvous at Earth. As the other Autobots evacuated via escape pods, Optimus Prime stayed behind to delay any pursuit, leaping from the launchpad just as the Decepticons brought it down and fighting on alone. Soundwave confronted him, forcing Optimus to struggle briefly against Ravage. Though Optimus fought Ravage off, the distraction cost him his gun and allowed the Decepticons to surround him. Together, they advanced on the outnumbered and defenseless Autobot leader. Prime was somehow able to escape the Decepticons and leave Cybertron; at some point afterwards, the Decepticons Shatter and Dropkick fruitlessly attempted to interrogate Cliffjumper about Prime's whereabouts. What the Decepticons didn't know was that Prime had landed on Earth shortly before the other Autobots made planetfall, and adopted a cab-over truck mode as a terrestrial disguise. It was in this form that he met up with B-127—now calling himself "Bumblebee"—on the Golden Gate Bridge after Bumblebee and Charlie Watson parted ways. That night, Prime and Bumblebee took refuge in a nearby forest, with Optimus thanking the scout for his efforts and commending his bravery as they watched more Autobot escape crafts descend to Earth. Optimus Prime then reappears in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers", "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers", Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers", and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers", in the search for the Allspark. He intends to destroy it, even if it means sacrificing himself, before the Decepticons can use it to create a new army to conquer the universe. After arriving and scanning a Peterbilt truck, Optimus greets Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, introducing his men and explaining why they have come to Earth. During the final battle, Optimus slays the hate-filled Decepticon Bonecrusher and faces his ancient enemy, Megatron. Unable to match Megatron in combat, Optimus urges Sam to push the Allspark into his chest, which will destroy them both. Instead, Sam rams the Allspark into Megatron's chest, destroying it and killing the Decepticon leader. The film ends with Optimus sending out a deep-space signal, inviting other Autobots to join them on Earth. Optimus Prime returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers", "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers", Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers", and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers". He leads the Autobots as part of NEST in hunting down the remaining Decepticons on Earth. He later engages in a battle with Starscream, Grindor, and a resurrected Megatron. Although Optimus manages to injure Starscream and kill Grindor, he is eventually impaled and killed by Megatron. However, Optimus is resurrected during the battle in Egypt by Sam using the Matrix of Leadership. He is then fused with the dead body of Jetfire, giving him an extremely powerful upgraded mode. After severely maiming Megatron, he kills The Fallen, forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. At the end of the film, Optimus thanks Sam for reviving him and again transmits a message to space, hoping to find more Autobots. Optimus appears again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers", "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers", Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers", and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers". Optimus receives his own armory consisting of weapons and flight tech that transforms into a trailer for him to carry in vehicular form. After assisting NEST operatives in fighting Shockwave at Chernobyl, Optimus learns that the humans have concealed the discovery of an ancient Cybertronian ship on the moon. He revives his old mentor, Sentinel Prime, with the Matrix of Leadership. However, Sentinel Prime later betrays the Autobots, murders Ironhide, wipes out most of NEST, and brings an army of Decepticons to Earth with Space Bridge Pillars. During the battle of Chicago, Optimus kills Shockwave, the Driller, and many Decepticon Protoforms. Finally, Optimus challenges the traitorous Sentinel Prime and they engage in a fierce duel. At first, Optimus appears to have the upper hand, but Sentinel eventually overpowers him and severs his right arm. However, before Sentinel can deliver the killing blow, Megatron attacks and severely injures him, having realized that he will never be able to remain leader of the Decepticons as long as Sentinel is at large. Megatron attempts to make a false truce with Optimus, but Optimus doesn't fall for it and attacks Megatron, decapitating him with his battle-axe. Optimus then bitterly executes the wounded Sentinel with Megatron's shotgun. With the Decepticons defeated and the war finally over, Optimus and the Autobots accept Earth as their new home. For "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction" and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", Optimus Prime initially transforms into a rusty 1973 Marmon semi cab-over truck and later on a new alternate mode in a blue and red Western Star 5700 Custom semi-truck. After humanity turns on all Transformers, regardless of faction, Optimus and the other Autobots go into hiding. Eventually, they find themselves being hunted by a rogue organization called Cemetery Wind. Optimus is severely injured in a trap set by the group, while many of the other Autobots, including Ratchet and Leadfoot, are slain. An inventor, Cade Yeager, comes to Prime's aid and helps restore his health. After uniting with a small band of Autobots, Optimus faces Lockdown, a ruthless bounty hunter allied with the humans, and KSI, an organization that produces man-made Transformers. Optimus is captured by Lockdown, but the Autobots rescue him. Optimus is quickly losing faith in humanity, but at the urging of Cade, chooses to stay and fight a resurrected Megatron and his new army. Prime awakens the ancient Dinobots, and rides a newly tamed Grimlock into battle through Hong Kong. He kills Lockdown and Harold Attinger at the film's climax as revenge for killing many of his friends, including Ratchet and Leadfoot. At the end of the film, he leaves Earth and flies off into deep space, seeking to find out the truth about his mysterious Creators. Optimus Prime returns in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight", which is set three years after the events of the previous film. Having been frozen in the vacuum of space, Optimus has been drifting on the far reaches of Earth's solar system for some time. However, he later crash-lands on Cybertron, its atmosphere reviving him. He then confronts the being currently in control of the planet, a powerful sorceress named Quintessa, who professes to be the maker he is searching for. Optimus is easily subdued by Quintessa, who convinces him that he destroyed Cybertron and reveals that the Earth is actually Cybertron's "ancient enemy" Unicron. Redubbing him "Nemesis Prime", Quintessa brain-washes Optimus and tasks him with retrieving her stolen staff, with which she plans to drain Earth/Unicron's life force so that Cybertron can be restored. Nemesis succeeds in retrieving the staff, but is hindered by Bumblebee, whom he engages in a fierce duel. Nemesis nearly kills Bumblebee, but when the normally mute Bumblebee suddenly speaks, urging Prime to remember who he is, the sound of his oldest friend's voice is enough for Optimus to return. However, Megatron, revealed to be in league with Quintessa, swoops in and steals the staff from Optimus. Prime is then attacked and sentenced to death by the Guardian Knights for aiding Quintessa, but he is saved by Cade Yeager, who convinces Optimus to correct his mistake. Optimus leads the Autobots in the attack on Quintessa's lair, during which he slays the Infernocons and defeats Megatron. Optimus then attacks Quintessa, distracting her long enough for Bumblebee to shoot and seemingly vaporize her. At the end of the film, Optimus and the other Autobots return to Cybertron, unaware that Quintessa is actually still alive. Personality Optimus is benevolent, caring, selfless, serious, highly intelligent, calculating and wise. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. On the battlefield, he is a great fighter, leader and tactician. He can be cold and ruthless towards his enemies, but he also has a sense of compassion for enemies who were turned from the right path. Optimus is very mature, calm, level-headed and patient, as he rarely loses his temper. Despite humanity's primitive state compared to his own race, Optimus often defends them by arguing that he sees their potential to be better rather than focusing on their flaws (even if this faith experienced some knocks after humanity rejected the Autobots following the destruction of Chicago). Optimus shows great love for humanity as he cares deeply for humans and made a vow to himself, along with the Autobots not to harm humans at all. He swore to protect the planet Earth from threat and the Decepticons at all cost, as he did not want the planet to have the same fate as his destroyed planet Cybertron did. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Cybertronian Physiology: As the last of the Primes, Optimus is one of the most, if not the most powerful Cybertronian, with seemingly only Megatron and Lockdown being on par. His powers and abilities include: *'Cybertronian Strength:' Optimus has immense superhuman strength, far superior to that of almost any non-Prime Cybertronian, with him even able to take down Shockwave with ease. *'Cybertronian Speed:' Optimus has considerable superhuman speed, superior to that of an average Cybertronian, as he was shown to outrun helicopters on foot, and to even outrun Sentinel Prime when the latter was in vehicle mode. *'Cybertronian Durability:' Optimus is extremely durable, practically immune to human weaponry, and usually sustaining only minimal damage while battling fellow Cybertronians. Indeed, the only way to truly slay Optimus (as Megatron temporarily did) is to pierce the spark in his chest, which only Megatron's Cybertronian blade was shown to be capable of doing. *'Cybertronian Healing:' Optimus' body is composed of living transformium metal, which allows him to heal from serious wounds at superhuman rates, with the only known exception being a pierced spark (which is a fatal wound). *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Optimus is shown to be an exceptionally formidable hand-to-hand combatant. In fact, the only ones that have been able to defeat him in combat are, Megatron, Lockdown, and Sentinel Prime (though most of Megatron's victories were only because Optimus had already been worn down after prolonged prior fighting, while Megatron entered the battle fairly fresh). *'Master Swordsman:' Optimus is shown to be an immensely formidable swordsman, as he was able to down Bonecrusher, the Fallen and even Lockdown with his blade. *'Master Axe Combatant:' While Optimus usually favors swords or bare hands, he is shown to be highly proficient in combatively wielding a battle axe, with him taking down Megatron and Sentinel Prime with one. *'Master Marksman:' Although he prefers hand-to-hand combat, Optimus is extremely proficient in the use of firearms, as he is shown to aim his weapons at any Decepticon or even the Control Pillar with Shockwave's gun directly without missing. *'Expert Driver:' Optimus is shown to be a highly skilled driver in vehicle mode, with him notably able to do a swift u-turn, while driving at a high speed and able to transform at a high speed in mid-air, even with a trailer attached to him. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Optimus Prime, due to being an alien from the highly advanced planet Cybertron, and due to being many centuries old, is highly intelligent. **'Master Tactician:' Optimus' exceptional tactical skills are displayed when he leads the Autobots into battle. **'Master Leader:' Optimus is shown to be an excellent leader, with his fellow Autobots always obeying his orders in battle.Tr Main Weaponry *Ion Blaster *Dual TNT Cannons *Dual Energon Wrist-mounted swords as well as hooks *Shield *Shell Cannon *Energon Battle Axe *Sword of Judgement *Shield Cannon Trivia *Optimus Prime will meet Thomas, Twilight, and the gang in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers. *Optimus Prime will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and their friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers. *Optimus Prime will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers. *Optimus Prime will meet Team Chugger and their friends in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers. Gallery Optimus_Prime_18-wheeler.png|Optimus 4-wheeler optimus_prime__aoe_cgi__1__by_barricade24-dasq8e0.png|Optimus' new look Truck_at_IAA_2014.JPG|Optimus' western truck nemesis_prime_by_johnhenry23-dbfsg6p.png|Optimus as "Nemesis Prime" Optimus-Prime-G1.jpg|Optimus in Bumblebee Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Trucks Category:Mentors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Wise Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Corrupted characters Category:Brothers Category:Tragic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Knights Category:Monster Tamers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Revived Characters